In His Office
by Antwanaizja
Summary: When Hotch asks Garcia for help she helps. One thing leads to another. What happens? Find out by reading ;) Sorry for any typos.
1. Chapter 1 In His Office

**Authors note: **this is my first story but ive read others on here i just hope its good, i plan on making this into something more i just dont know how long yet that's it hope you enjoy :) -Antwanaizja

* * *

It was a long day of hard work for Garcia as she sat at her desk with her fuzzy pens and her screens thinking about what she was going to make for dinner when she got home. She was just about to run a search for b-team when there was a knock at her door.

"Enter if you dare, mere mortal" she says

Hotch enters as Garcia turns around in her pink swivel chair.

"Oh, hotch it's you, what can I help you with boss man?" She asked with her usual cheery attitude.

"Garcia I need you take a look at my computer there is something wrong with it. " He says with his stern voice that makes her insides tremble.

Hotch leaves and goes to the rec room to get a cup of coffee. Garcia finishes up her search the b-team asked for and heads to Hotch's office.

She walks around his desk and looks at the screen, she then walks around to the other side of the desk and gets on her knees and and starts to continuously disconnect and reconnect the wires and what not.

About 25-30 minutes later Hotch walks in and goes to the couch in the corner of his room and continues to work on the case files he has. He is about halfway through when he looks up from the file and looks at his desk and realize Garcia is on her knees with her butt in the air underneath his desk working with the wires.

At the sight of this image he starts having thoughts he know he shouldn't because he is her boss, but the thoughts of her on her knees for him just keep coming.

As these thoughts appear so does the tent forming in his pants. He knows he shouldn't do what he's about to but he can't stop himself from getting up off the couch, going to the door and locking it.

He does this so smoothly Garcia doesn't even realize he's done so. He walks over to her, gets on his knees and puts both hands on her bottom. As he's doing this Garcia finishes fixing the computer but bumps her head on he desk from the shock of his action.

It all happened so fast one second, she was under his desk the next they were standing face to face and staring each other dead in the eye.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?" Garcia shouted

"I'm so sorry Garcia I know it's unprofessional but I couldn't help myself" Hotch apologized

While he was apologizing he didn't notice her slowly getting closer and as he was finished she captured his lips with hers.

At first he didn't respond, frozen still from shock but as soon as he got over it his left hand was on her cheek and his right was on her bottom. He squeezed and she moaned, he took advantage and took control of the kiss by deepening it. He led her to the couch and pulled back when they needed air.

"Are you sure you want to do this _Penelope?" _Hotch asked

switching from Garcia to Penelope made this moment more intimate and she loved hearing her name come from his lips she nodded and he captured her lips in a steamy kiss as he quickly but gently worked on unbuttoning her shirt.

As soon as it was unbuttoned he helper her take it off. He pulled back from the kiss to stand her up and pull down her skirt quickly. He stared at her in awe as took in her royal blue lace bra with matching boy shorts.

He stripped quickly leaving nothing but his boxers. They were now staring at each other as they took in each others hotness. Aaron laid Penelope down on her back on the couch, then he pulled down her boy shorts and began to feast on her like it was his last meal.

"Oh, oh, oh my god, so good Aaron" She moaned and Aaron couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he continued to drink up her juices and suck on her clit.

She began to buck her hips and beg for more that's when he added not one but two of his fingers. She moaned loudly and began to tense around his fingers and tongue and that's when she came.

He slowly brought her down from her orgasm and look at her as she opened her eyes. "fuck me Aaron" She purred and he swears.

He pulls off his boxers and slowly dives into her tight, wet heat and she moans so loud he swears she could wake the dead. "God Penelope you're so tight. " He moans he slowly pulls out leaving just the tip and she cums from being so sensitive. " Aaron please just fuck me, rough and hard. " She barely has time to say as he does what she asks.

Driving into her so hard he can feel his balls slapping against her ass. she cums again for the third time that night. He pulls out and she whines at the loss of his cock inside her.

He turns her onto her stomach and slams into her she almost cums. He continues to pound into as he begins to slap her ass, she squeals because she loves to have her ass spanked. It turns her on so much she cums and that time he cums with her name on his lips.

They lay there for a good while until Penelope breaks the silence by saying "Sir what was that and does this make us something?"

He responds with "Penelope I've been thinking of you in a way no boss should think of his subordinate. I would like to go out with you if you would like to go out with me"

"how about tomorrow night" Penelope asks Aaron is shocked by her answer but is glad she wants give a relationship with him a try "Sounds good to me, I'll pick you up at 8?" He asks

"Sure. " She replies. They get dressed in their discarded clothes walk to the door and he lowers his head and gives her a kiss more gentle than the ones given earlier. Aaron unlocks and opens the door and the leave

* * *

_**TBC****... **_


	2. Chapter 2 The Date

**AUTHORS NOTE: **i hope you enjoy, this ones long. things just kept coming to me. -Antwanaizja

* * *

The next day Penelope woke up at 6:30 because she was nervous. She got out from underneath her pink comforter, went into her bathroom and turned on the shower she went and got out her fuzzy purple towel with little white hearts.

Picked out her favorite lilac lace bra and matching boy shorts and went to get into the shower. When she got out she got dressed in a black pencil skirt that ruffles at the end where it just borders on appropriate length and a white button up with a deep v-neck shirt, she put on black garters with white tights, black platform heels that are only professional for strippers and thick black frames.

She straitened her hair so it hung down on her shoulders with a bump at the top. Her makeup was a smokey cat eye with red lips. All this was extremely plain considering who she is but she doesn't think anyone will mind because of how hot she looks.

She is the definition of a "Sexy Secretary" she grabs an apple as she heads to the door. She leaves and gets into Esther with the top down and goes to work. When she gets to her office she starts to work on searches for b-team at 7:00 when she hears a knock at her door.

"Hey baby girl. " Derek says as he enters her office with his _Derek Morgan_ smile

"Hey hot chocolate, what's happening?" Penelope asked

"Not much i just wanted to see how my baby girl was doing. " Derek says as he inspects her "What?" She says and he just replies with "You look different what's with the no colors little mama?"

"I didn't think anyone would mind because of how hot I look. " She shoots back

"Yeah but its just black and white. " says Derek "Don't make it a habit, it's weird seeing you without your bright colors, but yeah you look hot Babygirl. "

"Okay but I look hot with three t's" She says with a giggle that makes him burst into laughter.

Reid enters with a file in hand and says "We have a case we should head to the round table room" they head to the room and as they pass by, the other agents cant help but stare at Penelope because of her look.

When they enter the room it goes quiet and they look at her shocked. Penelope laughs a little because she didn't expect this much of a reaction. "What?" Penelope breaks the silence. JJ says "Pen was you closet raided and this was all that's left?"

They all start to giggle, well except for pen. Reid says "I think she looks nice for a secretary. "

Penelope buts in by saying "A sexy secretary" which stops the laughter and they just stare at her as she goes red. Rossi being Rossi says with a smirk "If that was what you were going for it worked, kitten. " Penelope giggles and says "This is why I call you dirty uncle Rossi"

With that they all burst into laughter. Hotch enters with the rest of the case info they have and just for a moment he stands shocked at what Penelope is wearing then goes back to the case.

The case is nearby so they don't have to worry staying in dingy hotels. "Wheels up in 30. " Hotch says and the others leave Penelope to gather her things and Hotch to stare.

"Close your mouth you could catch flies. " She says with a giggle he stalks over to her and grabs her and pulls her into a deep kiss. She starts to deepen it and he pulls away with a smirk that makes her weak in the knees. "That is just cruel. " She says with smirk of her own.

"Why are you dressed like that?" He asks

"I thought you would like it, don't you like it?" she says with a gleam in her eyes

"Oh, I do but I can't get into the car with a bunch of profilers with a hard on. " He says

"That's too bad, because I'm not gonna do anything about it right now, just wait until our date is over. " She says

She turns around and goes to walk away just as his hand reaches her ass. She squeals, loudly. She stops moving and he spanks her again and says "You like that don't you Pen"

She cant respond so she just nods.

He laughs and sucks at her neck making her moan. He spanks her one last time then walks away while saying "See you tonight Pen. "

She groans the hurries to her office where she can cover up the hickey he gave her in private. She gets to work until 4:00. She digs into her bag and grabs a salad she packed the night before.

As she's eating she thinks back to the night before in his office. She starts to forget where she is as her hand slowly caresses her breast just as her other hand reaches her thigh there's a knock at the door she scrambles up and opens it and it's johnny the delivery boy.

"Hey miss p there is a package that just came for you, I just need you to sign for it" he says with a smile "Ok, how are you doing in high school?" she asks he says

"I'm doing good how are you?" he says with a teasing glint and a look towards the hickey she didn't completely cover.

"Shoot I thought I covered that, I'm good" She says and signs the paper he hands her the box and leaves her "lair" she goes to her desk and sets the package down.

She looks at the box, it is long and wide with a red and black wrapping and a mahogany bow on top. She opens and gasps at what is inside. Inside there is a royal blue tulle gown, lace applique off shoulder party dress.

A pair of nude platforms and a royal crystal and pearl bridal crown tiara.She looks further into the box and finds a single red rose and a card. She picks up the card and it says

De_arest Penny _

I _know what you're thinking why did I spend so much money. It's because you are worth it. I know it's only our first date but I thought we would go somewhere special to me because you're special to me. Be prepared to be treated like the princess you are tonight. I know you are probably thinking he's insane/crazy but that's because I am crazy, crazy about you. I know this is sudden and I will give you all the time you need to think it over but I would love it if you would move in with me and Jack. Jack adores you, and you treat him as if he was your own. Like I said I wont rush you I just want you to know how I feel. I will be at your place at 8 like we agreed. I know it is too soon to say the "L" word so I wont, but I will say that I care for you deeply. I don't want to scare you off so i'm just going to stop here._

_PS: I think you would make a beautiful princess -Aaron_

After she reads this she puts everything back in the box neatly, closes it up and sits in her chair and stairs off into space imagining what her date is going to entail until a a ringing brings her back to the present.

"Penelope Garcia's house of how may I save your ass today. " She asks in her usual playful manner.

"Hey, Babygirl I need you to run a search for me. " Derek says

"Hit me. " she says knowing the sooner they catch the unsub the sooner she can get ready for her date.

She gets him the info they need, because they are so close to catching him and it's getting to be pretty late they are allowed to go home. Penelope turns off her screens grabs her purse, puts on her coat grabs the box and walks out of her office and is now waiting for the elevator when **_HE_** walks up with a sneer on his face.

By he I mean Penelope's ex boyfriend, Kevin Lynch. it has been a little over 10 months since his proposal and walkout because she said no and that she wasn't ready.

"What's that?" Kevin asks

"None of your business. " Penelope replies

"I still want to know. " He says

"Fine, it's stuff my date sent me because he's taking me somewhere special. " She replies feeling her patience giving out.

_"W__hy wont the elevator hurry up" _she thinks

"If you didn't want to tell me fine, but don't lie it's rude. " He says annoyed.

He reaches for the box and she tries to dodge but it falls on the floor and everything spills out.

"KEVIN WHAT THE HELL!!!" she yells

"Don't touch my stuff. " She says annoyed as she crouches down and picks up the dress and folds it up and puts it back in the box along with the shoes, tiara, rose, and card.

"I didn't know you were serious I just thought you were lying, jeez. " Kevin said.

"Why would you think I was lying about having a date?" She asks curious of his answer.

"I don't know, I didn't think you could get a date that quick. " he says stupidly

_"__ugh remind me why I spent 4 years of my life with him" _she thinks

"Well I do. " She says unaware the elevator is here and the reason it was taking so long was because of the team now standing there taking interest in this conversation.

"That was a really expensive looking dress, who is he?" Kevin asks foolishly thinking he has the right to ask,

"None of your business. " She says then turns to look at the people in the elevator

"Hey. " She says hoping she can get out of explaining for right now.

She turns back to Kevin realizing he ran as soon as he saw them.

"Wimp. " says Derek making everyone laugh, she gets in the elevator and it goes quiet.

"So you've got a date. " says Emily trying to get the scoop

"Yep. " Penelope says not giving anything away.

"That stuff did look pretty expensive" says Rossi

"You would know about expensive things. " Penelope says making them all chuckle. "Where's Hotch?" She asks

"He said he had to get home to Jack, we were gonna ask if you would come out with us but I guess you can't. " Derek says with a smile.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" Penelope says as she gets off the elevator and heads over to Esther. She gets in and makes her way home, as soon as she gets in she washes her face, strips down to only her lilac boy shorts she put on that morning and slips on the dress and platforms.

She brushes her hair so it's flat and puts the tiara in her hair, and sniffs the rose. just as she puts the rose behind her ear she hears a knock at her door. she goes over and opens it and she Aaron in black dress suit with a royal blue shirt and a royal blue pocket square, his hair brushed over and smiling.

"Wow, you look just as breathtaking as I thought you would. Lets go" He says not wanting to waste time.

"Thank you, you look rather handsome yourself,you're rather punctual. " She says with a smile

"I don't want to waste a second when i'm with you. " He says as he takes her hand and leads her outside to where there is a horse drawn carriage. He helps her inside

"You didn't have to do all of this. " She says gesturing everywhere and that makes him chuckle.

"Yes I did" He says and that's enough to stop her protests about how much he's going to spending for the night.

"Where are we going?" She asks curious of his plans for the night.

"To where all princesses should have fun, to a castle for a ball. " He says and is amused by her childlike gasp and squeal of excitement.

As they arrive she looks out the window and notices the gates and guards and wonders how he managed to get themselves into this place. It looks like something out of a Disney movies she's probably seen about a hundred times and she squeals.

Penelope looks over at Aaron as he reaches out fer her hand as they exit the carriage. they walk inside the palace she looks at all the people and then turns to Aaron and says "What is going on?" he responds by saying "I called in a once in a lifetime favor of some really important people. "

"Meaning what exactly? She asks

"Meaning you'll get what every little girl has ever dreamed of, being a princess for the night" Aaron says "You'll get to meet the queen of England and some royalty and have fancy food and dance. "

"You really didn't have to do this but thank you. " She says as she envelops him in a tight hug. He walks her over to the queen and says "Your Highness this is the guest of honor Penelope Garcia. "

"How do you do deary?" the queen asks in a lovely british accent.

"I'm doing great, well even better now, which I didn't think was possible because this has been the greatest night of my life and now I get to say I met the queen-" She was cut off by Aaron kissing her, he pulled away when he felt her relax he turned back to the queen and said "Sorry she rambles when she is nervous/excited/happy/sad basically every emotion. "

Which resulted in the queen smiling and saying "It's okay Meghan is just the same way. "

He looked over and saw Penelope's eyes get as huge as saucers and said "Don't freak or faint. " She looked at him and said "I'll try. " which made them both laugh he thank The Queen for coming and led her over to Meghan and Harry.

He introduced her the same way he did with The Queen and thanked them for coming. They talked a bit before he led her to the food table.

He filled her plate with loads of fruit like, watermelon limes, kiwi, and melon because he remembers she is a vegetarian. They head to their table and eat.

When they finish he leads her to the dance floor where the share the first dance of the night. It's almost midnight when they say their goodbyes and they head to the carriage. They on their way back to his place when out of the blue she says, "Yes. "

He looks over to her with a confused look on his face and says "What are you talking about?"

"I'll move in with you and Jack" She says with a smile brighter than the sun.

They arrive at his place and he says "Jack is spending the night at a friends house, he was invited for a sleepover. "

He leads her to the bedroom where she strips out the dress and tiara and platforms and she says "I love you Aaron, Ireally do. "

"Well that's good because I love you too, Penelope" He says as he takes her face in his hands and kisses her deeply.

"Make love to me Aaron" she says as they kiss passionately.

* * *

_**TBC****...**_


	3. Chapter 3 Telling Jack

**AUTHORS NOTE: **i had to retype all of this because it wouldn't save it finally did. anyway enjoy. - Antwanaizja

As he stares at her nipples, he starts to realize that they are getting hard just from his gaze. He leads her over to the bed and sits her down he strips her of her lilac boy shorts.

He is now on his knees in front of her and he can smell her arousal. He reaches out and grabs her legs and spreads them as wide as he can which is wide because she is flexible and says "Keep them wide. " in a gruff voice that makes her weak .

He blows on her clit lightly and her hips buck as she groans. He lightly rubs her clit with his fingers and she cums. Just as she is coming down from the height of the orgasm he stuffs his face in between her legs and feasts.

As she cums he sticks three fingers inside her and roughly fucks her with his fingers and she cums again. As her back gives out she falls onto the mattress while never letting her legs close.

"Aaron, please. " She says with all the breath she has left and he does what she wants he picks her up and puts her in the middle of the bed on her stomach and he enters her with one pump.

She likes this position because he can play with her ass "fuck, Aaron right there. " She moans. he slaps her ass

"FUCK, Aaron. Yes slap my ass" She moans

"You like that? You do don't you? You like it when I play with your ass?" He asks as he slaps her ass again and when she cums she spams on his dick and squeezes so tight he cums inside of her.

"I love you Penelope. " the only thing he hears as he tucks them under the covers is her soft snoring.

The next morning Penelope yawns and stretches like a cat, at the sight Aaron chuckles.

"What are you laughing at?" She asks

"The most beautiful woman in the world. " He says and earns himself a slap on the arm and a kiss on the cheek.

She gets out of bed gets dressed in his sweatpants and t-shirt and goes kitchen to make breakfast. When he comes to the kitchen he's dressed and her stuff in a bag and hands it to her and says "I love you and I love your omelets. "

"Give me a kiss. " She says, he chuckles then does as she suggests.

They leave and he drives her to her place. once they arrive she says "See you at work. were telling jack tonight so I'll meet you at your place. "

He gives her a kiss and says "Don't you dare dress in basic outfits anymore, you're not basic I don't want you to be I love you see you at work. "

She goes up her to apartment and gets dressed in a fuzzy purple dress with white polka dots and and white fishnets and purple platforms and teal frames and put fake teal clips in her hair. Once dressed she leaves gets in Esther and drives off to work

At work she is powering on her "babies" as she feels a presence she turns around to see her three best friends she waves to the chairs and sits down knowing their here for the "deets" about her date

"Ask away" Penelope says

"Where did you go?" JJ asks

"What did you do?" Emily asks

"Is he hot?" JJ asks

"Is he rich?" Emily asks

"Does he treat you well?" Derek asks protectively

"Whoa, slow down, he treats me like a princess. " Penelope said addressing Derek first.

"I don't think he's rich, but he does have a nice amount of money I guess. " Penelope said.

"To me he's the hottest man in the world. " She said slowly

"He called in a favor from very important people, meaning we went to a ball and I was the guest of honor and I met the Queen and Meghan and Prince Harry. " she says enthusiastically

"Whoa he's totally a keeper. " Emily said

"We should probably get back to work" Derek said and they all left Penelope be in her _lair. _

During her lunch hour Penelope was eating a salad and there was a knock at the door then someone came into her office.

_why knock if you're not gonna wait for "come in"_

"Hi plum sauce. " She hears Kevin say behind her.

She turns around and gets out of chair and says, "my name is Penelope or Garcia not plum sauce. "

"Whatever, i've been thinking" he starts

"_really that's a first__. " _she thinks

"We should get back together. " He finishes

"No" She says simply"

"Why not. It's not like you married mystery date, it was one date. We have history" Kevin says annoyed.

"That might be true but me and _mystery date _love each other and I don't want history I want a future" she says

"YOU'RE GONNA REGRET EVER BLOWING ME OFF!" He yells as he storms out of her office.

* * *

"Pick your poison. " She says

"Hey Babygirl We caught the guy. We're coming home. we're heading to the bar are you coming or do yo have another date?" He says slightly teasing.

"Yeah I have a date I'll talk to you guys later. "

She gets off the phone, powers down her "babies" and leaves and goes to Esther and drives to Aaron's.

They all finished eating dinner and are about to watch toy story when Aaron looks at jack and says "Jack what would you think about Penelope moving in?"

Jack jumps up and squeals "Really?"

"Really. " Penelope says

"Cool, are you gonna be my mom?" Jack asks innocently.

"She will when we get married but right now were just dating okay. " Aaron tells Jack

"Okay, when are you getting married?" Jack asks innocently

"When your father asks me in a very special way. " Penelope says

"Okay. " Jack says, and they go back to the living room to watch the movie

Aaron pauses the movie and and Penelope picks up Jack because he fell asleep not even halfway through and puts him to bed. as she's walking away he says "Goodnight mom. "

She turns around and says "Goodnight buddy. "

Aaron and Penelope leave his room and get ready for bed. Once ready they sit on the bed and Penelope says, "when are we telling the team?"

"We can tell them tomorrow over a BBQ here, okay?" he asks

"Okay. " She says "Kevin keeps giving me this hinky vibe and now as he left my office today he yelled that I was gonna regret not taking him back. "

"I'll keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't hurt the love of my life. " He says

"Okay, I love you Aaron, goodnight. " She says giving him a kiss.

"Goodnight Pen, I love you too. " he says as he covers them with the blankets.

* * *

_**TBC****... **_


	4. Chapter 4 Telling The Team

**AUTHORS NOTE:** sorry this took so long, I was having technical difficulties. this chapter is shorter sorry, enjoy - Antwanaizja

* * *

The next morning they woke to Jack jumping on the bed, "Can we go to the park?" Jack asks

"What time is it?" Penelope asks

"9:30. " Jack says

"After breakfast. " Aaron says

"Okay. " Jack says then heads to the kitchen

Aaron and Penelope get out of bed. Penelope puts on neon pink leggings with a black skirt, a black shirt with a cat face printed on it, gold cat ears and gold platforms.

Aaron puts on loose fitting blue jeans with a chestnut brown belt, a white button down and brown worker boots they leave their bedroom and go to the kitchen and Penelope and Aaron make breakfast for the three of them.

They finish eating breakfast and they clean up. They grab their coats and leave. They take Aaron's car and go to the park.

They arrive at the park around 10:00 Aaron and Penelope sit on a bench and watch jack play with the other kids.

"We have to talk. " Penelope says

"About what?" Aaron asks worried because of those four words.

"Nothing bad, I promise. " Penelope says soothing some of his worry

"Okay, what's up?" Aaron asks

She turns to him and says, "About what Jack said about us getting married. "

He looks at her and says "I do plan on asking you eventually, but I do know it's too soon, we haven't been dating long, and you still have to move in but I do plan on asking just not yet. "

"Okay. " She says as he kisses her gently

"Ahem... " a voice says that breaks them apart.

It's JJ and Will and they have slightly amused looks on their faces

"What are you doing here..?" Penelope asks nervously

"We decided to bring henry to the park today. " JJ says with a smile

"Oh. " Penelope says with an awkward smile

"so, Hotch was your mystery date?" JJ asks curiously

"Yeah. " Penelope says feeling a little less awkward

"We were going to invite everyone over for a BBQ to break the news. " Aaron says

"Cool we'll be there around 2:20. " Will says

They continue talking till about 12:35 when they decide to leave.

Aaron, Penelope and Jack get in their car and drive off. They arrive back home and start to get everything ready.

Penelope, Aaron and jack are in the backyard. Aaron is grilling hot dogs and hamburgers and finished making the salad and macaroni and cheese. Penelope is playing with Jack in the sandbox.

When there was a knock at the door Penelope got up to answer it. It was JJ, Will and Henry they all went to the back and sat at the tables that were set up.

* * *

Everyone has now arrived and are getting ready to dig in. "I bet you are all wondering what you are here for. " Penelope said

"Now that you mention it yeah, why are we here?" Derek asked

"Well I wanted us to have a get together and to tell you about the guy I've been seeing. " Penelope said

"Cool, when do we get to meet him?" Reid asked

"You already have. " Penelope said as she got up, pulling Aaron up with her and kissing him like there is no tomorrow.

"You mean to tell us that Hotch is the guy you've been dating?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. " Penelope said, they all started eating and chatting away.

* * *

_**TBC****... **_


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait so...I'm so confused." Emily said

"About what?" Penelope asked

"So all those times it was Hotch you were going out with?" Emily asked

"It actually, makes a lot of sense the money for example." Reid said "Hotch was a lawyer, I'm sure he made quite enough for a nice living."

"To say the least." Hotch said

"But the party you said he took you to." Derek said

"Being a lawyer I helped a lot of important people and made a lot of important contacts." Hotch said

"Wow, come to think of it everything makes sense." Derek said

"I never knew you had a thing for Kitten, Aaron." Rossi said

"I'd be crazy of I didn't." Aaron said blushing

"Awwwww, I love you." Penelope said

"I love you too." Aaron right before he kissed her.

"Awwwwwwwwwww!" everyone said as they continued to kiss. They stop kissing to look at their friends.

"Are you going to do that everytime we kiss?" Penelope asked. They nodded.

"I'm also moving in with Aaron." Penelope said

"Really?" Derek asked

"Yeah."

"But you haven't been dating long." JJ said

"Yeah, but we know how we feel about each other." Aaron said

"If you're sure I'd be happy to help." Derek said

"Thanks Hotstuff." Penelope said

"Okay let's have some fun." Penelope said. And they went back to eating and talking about the move.

* * *

_later that night after everyone had left_

"Babe." Penelope said coming into the kitchen to wash dishes.

"Yes, Honey." Aaron said turning his head to look at her.

"I love you, you know that right." Penelope said smiling

"Of course and I love you too." Aaron said walking up to her. He kisses her she starts relaxing into the kiss. He tries to deepen the kiss when she pulls away.

"Babe, Jack is still awake, after we put him down then we can." Penelope said walking out of the kitchen with a little extra sway in her hips. Aaron chases after her into the living room.

"Jack it's late, you should get some sleep, come on." Penelope said leading Jack into his room. Penelope tucks Jack under the covers and kisses his forehead.

"Goodnight Sweetie." Penelope said

"Goodnight, mom." Jack says closing his eyes. Penelope smiles and gets off of his bed and walks to Aaron in the doorframe.

"I hope you don't plan on getting any sleep tomight, Mr Hotchner." Penelope said with a naughty smile. She leaves him standing there in shock and goes to their bedroom. Penelope strip down to nothing and sits in the middle of the bed and waits for Aaron to come in. When he does come into the room he stops and just stares. Stares at her nakedness and growls.

"Penelope." He says

"Yes, my love?" Penelope said getting off of the bed and walking up to him. She pulls his shirt over his head and unbuckles his belt. Once she unbuckled the belt she pulled off his pants. She got on her knees and looked in his eyes. She grabbed his cock in on hand and played with his balls with other. He moans, she blows a little bit of air on to the tip and watches as some pre-cum comes out. She uses that and spreads it on the tip a little then takes him into her mouth. His hands go to her hair, she takes him farther. He wraps his hands around her hair and pushes deeper she lucks around his dick and groans. She uses her hand for the rest of his cock she can't fit in her mouth. She speeds up and he cums down her throat.

She pulls back and sits on her knees and looks at him. She sees his eyes closed tightly and his mouth slightly gaped open. She chuckles and he opens his eyes. He looks at her.

"Penelope" Aaron said

"Yes" Penelope said

"Stand up" he said and she stood up quickly. He walked up to her, turned her around and slapped her ass, she moaned

"FUCK" Penelope moaned loudly

"I'm going to lay on the bed and you're going to sit on my face, while holding on to the bedframe, you're going to ride my face like you ride my cock and you're going to cum so hard. Do you understand me" he said as he slapped her ass again. She nodded as she let out a loud moan. He got on the bed and layed down he led her over and she grabbed the headboard and lowered herself onto his face. Once seated he started to lap at her with a furious pace.

"GOD, Aaron, yes!" Penelope moaned loudly and started grinding her hips against him. He sucked her clit into his mouth and sucked. He put his hands on her ass to help guide her the way he wanted. He knew she was getting close by the sounds she was making. He slapped her ass and she came clenching on his tongue.

She slid off of him to the side and layer there. He got on top of her and guided his cock to her entrance and slowly entered her. He put one of his hands on the bed and another on her breast and started tweaking her nipple, he started thrusting his hips.

"Aaron, god, that feels so good!" Penelope moaned. A few loud moans and thrusts later they came together.

"Aaron, god, my nipples are so sensitive so that felt amazing" Penelope moaned

"I noticed, I love you" Aaron said

"I love you too Aaron" Penelope said. They fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**_TBC_****_... _**


	6. Chapter 6

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **

_Time jump about 3 months_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Penelope" Aaron said knocking on the bathroom door. She comes out.

"Sorry, I have an appointment with the doctor to see what's wrong, I just thought I had the bug that was going around but I don't think that's it" Penelope said

"It's okay, when do you have to go" Aaron asked

"Around 1 so after we have lunch can you Dr me off and pick me up when I call" Penelope asked

"Yeah of course, we should get dressed for work and we have to drop Jack off at school soon" Aaron said

"Yeah, okay, you're right" Penelope said.

They go back into the bedroom and Penelope goes over to her closet and pulls out a bright, blue dress and goes over to their dresser and pulls out black fishnets. She pulls off her nightgown and puts on the dress and slips on the fishnets. She walks over to the closet and pulls out a pair of dark blue platforms. She puts those on and goes back t o the dresser and puts on a dark blue headband with a white flower and a couple of white, black and blue bangles with a white and black chunky necklace.

Aaron pulls out a gray suit with a pale blue shirt and a grayish blue tie. He puts on the suit and puts on his shoes we Penelope comes over and helps him with his tie.

"Thank you" Aaron said

"You don't need to thank me" Penelope said as she finished tying it. He turns around in her arms and kisses her.

"We're acting like a married couple" Penelope said with a laugh

"I love you" Aaron said

"I love you too" Penelope said

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

_At the BAU _

Penelope was sitting at her desk in her office. When The girls and Derek walked in.

"Hi guys" Penelope said as she turned around in her chair to look at them

"Hey" JJ said

"How are things at the Hotchner house" Emily asked

"Good. Why" Penelope asked

"Can't a friend be interested in how their friends relationship is" Derek said

"Yes, but you guys are very sneaky" Penelope said

"I feel offended" JJ said and they all laughed

"Okay we better get back to boring old paperwork" Emily said as they get up. They leave and Penelope goes back to work.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

_A couple hours later, around lunch time (11:30) _

"Are you ready to head to lunch" Aaron asked Penelope as he entered her office

"Yeah, I am so hungry" Penelope said getting up out of her chair and walks over to him. They leave her office and they get into his car and drive off for lunch. They arrive at their favorite bistro and they find a nice table in a quiet area. They sit down and look over their menus.

"What are you thinking about getting" Penelope asked

"I think I might get the club sandwich, what about you" Aaron said

"I kinda want a grilled cheese with tomato soup" Penelope said slightly drooling and Aaron laughed

"What's so funny" Penelope asked

"I don't know, maybe nothingyou jus make me smile and laugh. More than I have in the past." Aaron shrugged

"Awww, are sweet on me" Penelope said teasingly

"You are incredibly sweet and I have a sweet tooth" Aaron teased back and they laughed. When their waitress came over to their table they placed their orders and handed over their menus.

"So Penelope, what time do you have to get to your appointment" Aaron asked

"My appointment is at one thirty, so, maybe at one can you drop me off" Penelope asked

"Of course" Aaron said and they go back to casually chatting away and eating their lunch. After they inish eating it's almost one so they pay for their lunch and leave. They get in the car and Aaron drives to the doctors for Penelope's appointment. He drops her off and she gets out. She turns around to wave at him before she heads in to the building. She signs in at the nurse station and sits down and waits to be called.

Her name is called and she gets up and Penelope and her doctor head to a room. The doctor sits down on a stool and Penelope sits on the bed.

"So, Penelope what seems to be the problem" Dr. Marina asked

"Well, I've been getting sick a lot more recently" Penelope said

"What do you mean by sick" Dr. Marina asked

"Well, I've been throwing up and I can't stand certain smells" Penelope explained

"I think I might know what your problem is" Dr. Marina said with a small smile

"Really, what is it" Penelope asked

"Wwll, Penelope I think you might be pregnant" Dr. Marina said

"Really" Penelope asked

"Yes, but I'll have to do a test to make sure" Dr. Marina said as she stood up.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Dr. Marina came back into the room about an hour later with the pregnancy test results.

"So, what does it say" Penelope asked nervously

"Congratulations Penelope you are going to be a mother" Dr. Marina said

"Oh, wow" Penelope said

"You are about a month along" Dr. Marina said "I'd like to see you back in about two weeks for your first ultrasound"

"Okay, thank you" Penelope said as she walked out of the room. She went up and made an appointment. When she finished she went outside and called Aaron. He came and picked her up and they drove back to work silently.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

When they finished working for the day they drove to pick up jack from school and went home. They watched a movie, ate dinner and and started getting ready for bed. They put jack to bed and went into their room. They put on their pajamas and got in bed.

"Aaron" Penelope said quietly

"Yes, love" Aaron said turning to look at her

"What do you think about having children" Penelope asked

"I would love to have children with you." Aaron said "Why, what happened at your appointment"

"Nothing happened. I just found out something important" Penelope said

"What. If you want kids and can't have them we can always adopt. Penny, you're scaring me what did you find out" Aaron asked sitting up now worried

"Nothing bad I promise" Penelope said sitting up "I'm pregnant"

"Really" he asked with a smile

"Yeah" Penelope said

"That's great we'regoing to have a baby. We're going to be parents" Aaron said "were gonna have to get you moved in quicker now though" Aaron said

"So, it's okay" Penelope asked

"What, the baby" he asked "of course it's okay. It's better than okay it's great, how about we tell jack tomorrow" Aaron said

"Okay, but can we keep it a secret from the team. Just for now" Penelope asked

"Okay, if that's what you want" Aaron said "I love you Penelope"

"I love you too Aaron" Penelope said. And they drift off to sleep holding each other in their arms.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

_It has been two months since Penelope found out and told Aaron that she was pregnant. She is now three months along. Aaron and the rest of the team have fully moved her into Aarons house. And in that time Kevin has been plotting._

**_CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM_**

Penelope is in her old apartment building returnin her key to her landlord.

"We will miss you around Ms. Garcia, you were a good tenant. Never any complaints" Mr. Roberts said

"It was a good place to live, maybe I'll see you around" Penelope said

"Maybe. Well have a good day, Ms. Garcia" Mr. Roberts said. Penelope handed him the key and said good bye and left the building. She was walking to Esther when heard a twig snap. She looked around and didn't see anyone so she just kept walking to her car. She was a little creeped out, but as she was about to get in her car she felt someone watching her. She turned around to see Kevin Lynch walking up to her.

"Hello, Penny" he said

"My name is Penelope and what are you doing here" Penelope asked

"I wanted to talk to you" he said

"About what" Penelope asked

"Us" he said

"There is no us Kevin. Not anymore. And there hasn't been for months" Penelope said

"That's too bad. I didn't want to have to do this" he said

"Do what" she asked. Before she knew it he was holding a rag over her mouth and nose. She was trying to fight back but he was stronger and over powered her. She couldn't fight back any longer, she was getting sleepy and she blacked out. She passed out in his arms and he opened the door and put her in the back. He got in the front seat and drove away.

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

About an hour later at Aaron's house

_"Where is she, she was supposed to back an hour ago" _Aaron thought. The phone rang and Aaron assumed it was her. He answered the phone.

"Hello" Aaron said

"Hello, Agent Hotchner" a voice said

"Who is this" Aaron asked

"Do you not remember me, I would've thought you might be able to remember working with me" the voice said

"Kevin" Aaron said "what do you want, how do you have this number"

"I got it from Penny, this is her phone" Kevin said

"How do you have her phone, she wouldn't just leave it anywhere" Aaron asked getting worried

"Me and Penny are having a reunion of sorts. If you get what I mean" Kevin said

"Where is she. I want to speak with her" Aaron said

"She is a little **_tied up _**at the moment" Kevin said

"Put her on" Aaron demanded

"Fine, one moment" Kevin said as held the phone up to her. He slapped her awake.

"H-Hello" Penelope said quietly into the phone

"Pen" Aaron whispered

"Aaron, what is happening" Penelope asked

"I don't know, but I will find you" Aaron said

"Okay that's enough" Kevin said taking the phone away from her

"I just wanted to let you know that you will never see her alive again, and if you do it won't be for long" Kevin laughed as he hung up

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

Aaron called the team and told them what happened. Afterwards he dropped the phone as he slid down the wall.

"_Not again, I can't lose her too. First Haley, I won't lose her too" _Aaron thought

_Somewhere in an abandoned where house in Virginia_

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**_

_Somewhere in an abandoned where house in Virginia_

"What do you want from me" Penelope asked

"You" Kevin said "But you just wouldn't listen, so I had to do this"

"But I did listen, I just don't want to be with you" Penelope said. Kevin's calm demeanor changed into an angry one and he slapped her. She looked up at him and he changed again.

"Oh my god, Penny. I'm so sorry. I would never mean to hurt you" Kevin quickly apologized.

"All you had to do was listen" Kevin said before he left the room. When he left the lights went off and Penelope cried. _"I want to go home. Aaron please find me" _Penelope thought.

**TBC **


	8. Chapter 8

**_CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM_**

_A couple minutes after the team get the call from Aaron_

"I got here as fast as I could" Rossi said as they all entered the house, "What happened to kitten"

"He took her" Aaron said

"Who, who took her" Emily asked

"Kevin Lynch" Aaron said

"Well we better get working" Derek said "we will find her Hotch, I just know it"

"But will it be in time" Aaron said morbidly as he left the room.

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

_At the where house,_

Kevin came into the room after Penelope had cried herself to sleep and splashed her with a bucket of cold water. She awoke and when she sees him looking at her like she is a fine piece of meat, she realized that this was the wrong day to wear her lace, hot pink bra with matching boy-shorts under a white dress. Because of the water it soaked through and her dress is more like a window than a door, he can see it all. Since the water was cold her body reacted and her nipples hardened.

Kevin, seeing her body react to the water and how see through her dress is now, licks his lips. He brushes her soaking wet bangs out of her eyes and looks at her.

"Where you wearing that for him" Kevin asked

"I'm not gonna answer that" Penelope said

"I'm surprised" Kevin said

"By what" Penelope asked

"I always thought it was gonna be Morgan" Kevin said

"Yeah, well it wasn't" Penelope said shivering. Kevin noticed this and approaches her. "What are you doing" Penelope asked

"We don't want you to catch a cold now do we" Kevin said reaching around her. He slowly unzipped her dress.

"Get off of me" Penelope said

"I'm just trying to help" Kevin said. He untied the rope from around the chair but her hands are stilled tied behind her back. He lifts her up and helps her to stand because her legs are tied together, he pulls the dress off of her.

"see, now I'm done" Kevin said

"I might still catch a cold" Penelope said

"Not necessarily" Kevin said. He led her over to the bed and pushed her down.

"Don't do this you don't have to" Penelope said

"I am not doing anything just helping you to the bed so you can sleep. I will see you later" Kevin said as he left the room. As Penelope lay there in her bra and underwear only on the dirty looking mattress without a blanket she cried "_Please let them find me before he does anything worse_" she thought

**_CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM_**

_Back at Aaron's house_

"Can you keep Jack over for tonight" Aaron asked

_"Yeah, why" Jessica asked_

"Penelope got taken and I-

_"Say no more I get it" Jessica said_

"Thank you" Aaron said hanging up the phone. He left his bedroom and went back out there in the living room.

**_CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM_**

_At the where house a couple days later_

"Wake up" Kevin said entering the room and untying her

"What do you want" Penelope asked

"It is going to be our last day together" Kevin said

"What does that mean" Penelope asked. Kevin didn't answer he just walked up to her. She scooched back against the wall to get away from him. He crouched on his knees, with his knees on both sides of her to stop her from moving anywhere.

"It means we are going to have some fun on our last day together" Kevin said as he ripped off her bra. She moved her arms to cover herself from him. "Come on Penny, it's not like I haven't seen it all before" Kevin said holding her hands above her head. He latch his mouth onto her nipple and let one of his hands wander down her body.

She closed her eyes and cried as his hand made its way Its to her into her underwear. She kept her eyes closed as there was a loud noise. She felt Kevin being pulled off of her and opened her eyes to see Emily and JJ coming to her with a blanket. They covered her and helped lead her out while Morgan and Rossi held Kevin back as Reid red him his rights.

When they got outside she was led to an ambulance. Aaron ran up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I thought I was going to lose you" Aaron said

"I was so scared" Penelope said

"Well, we won't have to worry about this anymore" Aaron said "we do have to get yout and the little one checked out and get you some clothes but after we can go home" Aaron said

"You, promise?" Penelope asked

"I promise" Aaron said. They get in the ambulance and drive off to the hospital.

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

_At the house 3 hours later _

"Aaron" Penelope said. Aaron turned around to see her sitting on the bed.

"Yes, love" Aaron said

"I love you" Penelope said

"I love you too" Aaron said "Nothing can change that. You and our baby are ok. I think we should tell the team"

"Okay" Penelope yawned

"Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up" Aaron said laying down next to her

"Goodnight Aaron" Penelope said

"Goodnight love" Aaron said

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**_

_It has been two months since the whole Kevin drama. Kevin has been locked away for a bunch of crimes and everyone is starting to move on. Penelope is now five months pregnant and they have told the team. They told the team when she was starting to show._

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

Penelope walks up the steps and heads into Aaron's office. Once inside she closes the door behind her.

"Hey, lover" Penelope said. Aaron looked up and walked up to her. He kissed her sweetly.

"Hey," Aaron said "Take a seat"

"Is something the matter" Penelope asked

"No, Pen." Aaron said getting down on his knee, she gasped.

_"I have known you for a long time and I have loved for almost as long. I love who you are and how you acrt, it's you. You love Jack like he is your own and you are bringing my child into this world. I didn't think I could love you more than I already did but then you told me you were pregnant. Anyway, will you make the happiest man alive and **marry**_** me**" Aaron asked

"Oh my god yes" Penelope said. She got up out of her chair and pulled him into a kiss. He slid the ring on her finger after they pulled away. She looked at her ring in awe. She squeals and ran out of his office leaving him confused until he hears this.

"_Oh girls. Guess who is getting married"_ Penelope Shouts throughout the bullpen. She runs back into the room and kisses him.

"Oh, I love you so much" Penelope said

"I love you too" Aaron said

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

**TBC**

_One more chapter_


	10. Chapter 10

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

_Epilogue _

**_CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM _**

_It has been four years since Aaron and Penelope got married a year after their little girl was born. Penelope and Aaron had two more kids in that time. They named their little girl April since that was when she was born. She was now five and a half and just as sassy as her mother. _

_A year after her they had lacey. She was a late arrival and Penelope was going crazy until her birth. But when she was born in January everything was worth it. Lacey is shy__er than her sister but just as smart, she is four and a half. _

_Then there was koi their son. He was a suprise but just as loved. He is two years old and was born in August. But now Penelope is pregnant again. Now all she has to do is tell Aaron._

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

"Oh, honey" Penelope said walking into the bedroom

"Yes, my love" Aaron answers

"I think we have some celebrating to do" Penelope smiled

"Why is that, Pen" Aaron asked. She crawled up to him on the bed and straddled his lap. She leaned in real close and whispered "Well _daddy_ it looks like we are going to have a new addition"

"What" Aaron asked looking at her when she leaned back. She nodded.

"I guess we should start celebrating then" Aaron said with a wink.

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**_

**FIN**

Awww how cute. They mate like bunnies, haha. Thanks for reading.


End file.
